Peashooter
Peashooter Pea 'or Peashooter is the main protagonist of the adventures of Peashooter. He is best friends with Mario and Gatr who help him fight against Skully and his army. He wants to become a great cop someday like hs Grandpa, Gattling Pea, and is determined to find out what happened to him by following Skully to his base. He is seen in every episode except the pilot episode and episode 1. 'Personality Peashooter, throughout the episodes, is shown to be kind and nice to his friends even though he has a deep hatred for Skully for kidnapping and murdering his Grandpa. In later episodes, Peashooter is shown being sarcastic and funny although he still has a very seroius personality and gets depressed at time. He also beat up Mario for making fun of his Grandpa. Sometimes he can also be egotistical and sneaky. He strongly represents the character Xeney from the adult plush series TRAMB which is on The Bonniepedia Wiki. Another characteristic is his determination and love for Gattling Pea. Even though Gatr and Mario constantly tell Peashooter that his Grandpa was murdered by Skully, he refuses to believe them. He does have a few twerks but his personality is strong, seroius, determined, caring, and short tempered. Relationships 'Gatr' Gatr is a fellow police officer and one of Peashooters best friends, along with Mario. He helps Peashooter find his Grandpa with Mario and even searches near Skully base just to help Peashooter. They have a tight personality and the cops skill and Brains saves the gang multiple times. 'Mario' Mario is also another one of Peashooters best friends and helps him on his journey with Gatr. They both investigate Skullys lair and even fight Scorly. As of episode 1, Mario was the only one who even bothered to look for Gattling Pea with Gatr saying it was "stupid and dangerous". They are best friends even though Peashooter sometimes gets fed up with Marios jokes. 'Skully' Peashooter and Skully have a never ending hatred for each other and Pea can never forgie Skully for kidnapping, torturing, and killing Gattling Pea. The two battle multiple times throughout the series with the help of their allies and Peashooter once nearly beats Skully to death in one episode. Skully even stated that he will not die until Peashooter does and he is sure of it. 'Trivia' *He is voiced by Daniel PeaBrain, who also voices Foxy, Xeney, Vaultboy, and General Pea in the TRAMB series. *Along with sharing a voice actor, these two have some similarities despite the TRAP series' more serouis theme compared to TRAMBs action and comedy. *He is based off of the Peashooter from plants vs. zombies. *He is the main protagonist of the TRAP series, *He almost murdered Skully in one episode. *He appears in almost every episode except the pilot episode and episode 1. *His dream is to be a police officer like Gattling Pea. *He has some qualities lke Brooklyn Guy from the SML plush series. Category:Characters